1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable pad, and more particularly to an inflatable pad having reinforcing belts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional inflatable pad is shown to include an inflatable pad body 1 configured with a closed inflatable space 10, and a plurality of reinforcing belts 13 (only one is shown) disposed in the inflatable space 10 for interconnecting top and bottom layers 11, 12 of the pad body. Each reinforcing belt 13 is made of a thermoplastic material, and has opposite generally-horizontal side portions 131 that are welded respectively to the top and bottom layers 11, 12, and a generally-vertically intermediate portion 132 interconnecting the side portions 131 for maintaining a distance between the top and bottom layers 11. It is noted that the side portions 131 of each reinforcing belt 13 become hard after welding. A connecting point 133 between the intermediate portion 132 and each side portion 131 is bent and is tensionally extended when a pressure, for example, user's weight, is applied to the inflatable pad. As a result, the connecting points 133 of the reinforcing belt 13 may be broken after a long period of use.